Uma chegada inesperada para Saga de Gemeos!
by Angel Otaku
Summary: Uma noite Saga recebe uma chegada inesperada de uma pessoa que lhe fazia muita falta...


Uma noite fria na Grécia, o vento soprando fortemente e a chuva intensa caindo sobre o santuário de Atena.

- Pronto! – Finalmente terminei a leitura de uma coleção de conhecimentos históricos. Olhei meu relógio e ainda era sete da noite, tomei um banho e resolvi deitar um pouco e descansar.

- Fala aí Saga! – Diz Miro em tom bem alto adentrando o quarto.

- Mas..o que faz aqui Miro? – Respondi em um tom surpresso.

- É sexta-feira anima! vamos beber! Os garotos também vão...

- Nessa chuva? Nem ferrando! – Falei só de lembrar a hipótese de algum de nós dirigindo bêbado e morrendo depois em algum acidente.

- Deixa de ser daramatico! O grande Saga assim? Você esta doente ou o que? – Ele falou meio surpresso e eu respirei fundo.

- Apenas indisposto, vamos deixar para próxima...

- Ok, ta parecendo Shaka todo certinho! – Ele zombou me dando um abraço e saindo do quarto. Suspirei aliviado, e assim que ouvi os motores do carro deles se afastando fiquei a pensar em alguém.

- Kanon... – Deixei o seu nome escapar. Aquele louco do meu irmão sumiu depois que fomos revividos, e eu sentia a falta dele no fundo. Acabei por tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa e logo depois sair do quato descendo as escadas para o salão da casa de Gêmeos e assim que coloco o pé no chão ouço batiddas na porta. Estranehi aquilo e fui abrir e me entra uma mulher molhada e de vestido justo. Fiquei chocado com aquilo.

- Quem é você? – Foi a única coisa que me veio em mente.

- Olá, meu nome é Elizabeth, me perdoe eu queria um lugar para ficar...Passei por outras duas casas anteriores e não tinha ninguém...- Ela sorriu muito sem graça. E eu fiquei ainda muito surpresso com aquilo. Mu estava passando uns dias em jamiel com Kiki e Aldebaram festeiro foi encher a cara com os outros. Eu bem que iria se não estivesse tão pensativo como eu estava em relação ao meu gêmeo.

- Ah sim, sinta-se em casa..-Respondi um pouco serio como sempre fui..

- Me perdoe, eu realmente peço desculpas pelo incomodo, meu carro quebrou aqui perto e estava sozinha...

- Não se desculpe, você fez a coisa certa...procurar ajuda e a chuva esta muito forte...Pode ficar aqui até a chuva passar, tem um quarto de hospedes no final do corredor acima...E meu nome é Saga. - Disse naturalmente enquanto a via ir para o quarto de hospedes e não pude deixar de reparr naquela beleza e aquele corpo. Não sou santo, ainda mais quando meu lado malvado fala mais alto mas sempre tento manter a cabeça no lugar. E assim que pensei tudo estar normal Elizabeth sai de seu quarto.

- Saguinhaaaaa! – Ouvi a voz em um tom sedutor e eis me que aparece a mulher apenas de roupa intima que de fato estava transparente por estar molhada.

- POR ATENAAAAAA! – Exclamei em voz altíssima com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. – Ela correu em minha direção e me agarrou.

- Que músculos Saga! Você é tão irresistível...- Ela falou em modo sedutor e eu me segurando para manter o controle. – Garota o que há?! Você esta passando dos limites e... – Nem respondi pois ela me beijou ferozmente e eu acabei caindo em tentação. Sou homem! E foi ela que começou! Assim ficamos se beijando por um bom tempo e no fim das contas estávamos na mesma camas juntos. Ambos nus .

- Agora vem a melhor parte! – Disse ela sainda da cama e pegando seu celular.

- O que vai fazer hein? – Indaguei surpresso e quando menos esperava um flash foi batido!.  
Agora mostrarei a todos como você é lindo sem roupa! – Disse ela me fazendo ficar chocado. Rapidamente pulei da cama e esqueci de vestir uma roupa ficando apenas de cueca e saí atrás dela que estava apenas de roupa intima. Mas será que ela é louca ou não tem vergonha na cara mesmo? Enquanto eu corria atrás dela pelas escadarias notei como aquela jovem corria sem se cansar e tão rápido! Em poucos minutos estávamos no templo de Atena.

- Droga! Volta aqui agora Elizabeth! O que deu em você? – Falei desesperado com um enorme receio de Saori aparecer ali. O que eu iria fazer?

- Saga, foi muito boa o momento que passamos mas agora...agora é hora do meu Adeus...

- Adeus? – Indaguei confusso e irritadíssimo por estar naquela situação. E de repente a mulher em minha frente evapora feito funaça e eu olhava a cena atordoado.

-HIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH!

- Assim caí de joelhos no chão ao ver o dono daquela risada aparecendo por detrás de uma das pilastras assim que Elizabeth evaporou.

- KANON! – Exclamei extremamente surpresso e assustado ao ver meu gêmeo aparecer depois de meses sem o ver e não se agüentando de tanto rir. Confesso que não sabia nem o que falar.

- Surpressa Saga! – Ele veio se aproximando e me abraçou fortemente. - Senti sua falta maninho...

- Seu...Seu maldito! Como ousa fazer isso comigo! – Exclamei fechando os punhos de tanta raiva.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH Você caiu na minha ilusão direitinho, eu sempre soube que você também é um grande safado! – Falava em voz alta dando varias risadas de gozação.

- Só não te mato porque estamos aqui no templo...- Falei irado o fitando mas no fundo existia um grande alivio por ver que ele estava bem. Bem demais para falar a verdade.. – Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Eu estive em alguns países treinando alguns meninos...mas agora vim ficar aqui com vocês, já falei com Atena hoje, cheguei a tarde com o cosmo neutralizado para fazer surpressa. Saori ficou feliz com minha vinda e por saber que ficarei aqui também.

- Hunf, tanto faz por mim...- Falei com uma voz de descaso. Por sorte Atena estava ocupada em seu quarto e nem se deu conta de nossa presença. Saímos e fomos para a casa de Gêmeos. Kanon rindo e eu serio. Chegamos a terceira casa e fui tomar um banho quente e demorado e depois de relaxar sob as águas me vesti e fui até ele que estava na sala vendo um álbum de retratos nosso quando pequenos. Sentei-me ao seu lado meio corado por ver que ele achou o álbum na instante em que poucos dias atrás eu folheava as paginas de fotos.

- Vejo que você guarda ainda lembranças... – Ele falou com um leve sorrisso e eu fiquei sem jeito. – Sinto falta desses tempos...- Ele revelou e eu olhei para ele. E em poucos minutos eu o abracei fortemente alisando os cabelos do meu irmão que mesmo gêmeo era o mais novo. – Eu também Kanon...- Disse ainda abraçado com ele. Mesmo com brigas e discussões nos amávamos. – Não vou mais deixar você ir...Não quero mais te perder...- Falei baixo em seu ouvido e coração apertado.

- Não vai mais, pois estarei sempre junto a você...- Falou ele no mesmo tom baixo.  
E ambos derramamos algumas lagrimas de emoção que caíram sobre algumas fotografias que traziam saudades e boas lembranças ao ver e a certeza no coração de que agora iríamos estar sempre juntos.

Fim!

_Nota da Autora: Isa, essa fic é toda sua! Alem de outras que farei é claro rs. Vejo nossa amizade como duas irmãs, eu como Saga e ela como Kanon. Exatamente como nossos Rpg's *-*_


End file.
